The Curse Of Apartment 12J
by InternetGirl123
Summary: Kylie and Mort are freaked out by the story Kowalski tells them on Halloween night, but even after Skipper tells them it's not true, things may take a turn for the scary.


**It's the Halloween special! When I printed this out, it was 6 pages long. **

* * *

The Curse Of Apartment 12J

* * *

Friday night. Bare trees. The glowing faces of pumpkins. Black cats and witches and ghosts on the front of every door. Full moon.

Yes my friends, the above sentences describe one day and one day only. And that day is Halloween. And every little kid living in Central Park Apartments was dressed up and roaming the halls, in search of great riches. In this case, great riches meant one thing: candy. And two particular little kids, dressed up as an angel and the devil, just happened to wander down the hall of the twelfth floor of the building. The top floor. The only people who lived on the twelfth floor were scary old hags who hated children. So why were these two kids on the twelfth floor? Because they knew that one apartment would supply them with candy.

The two kids, along with two seventh grade supervisors walking behind them, walked slowly around the corner and down the hall to the very last apartment, at the very end of the hall, at the very farthest end of the building. This was apartment 12J. One of the kids rang the doorbell. The door opened slightly. The kids didn't care. They knew someone was in there.

"Trick or treat!" the two kids said, both holding out open bags. The door flew open, and a large creature with spike out orange hair, bloodshot eyes, and bloody scars all over his face, growled loudly. The two kids screamed, dropping their pillowcases full of candy and grabbing on to each other. The creature stopped growling, started laughing, and tore off his "head", revealing himself to be Rico Pengton.

Kylie Ayein, who was dressed as the devil for the holiday, brought her arms from around the other child to her hips. "Rico! That was so mean!"

"Yeah!" agreed Mort Lemkus, who was dressed as an angel, eager to agree with his best friend. Rico laughed. Rico, a seventh grade boy, was scary enough as it was. He had spiked, Mohawk like hair, which had green dye stuff in it for the holiday, and a scar running down the left side of his face.

"Do we get candy, or not?" Kylie said, more demanding than asking.

"Aw, Rico, are you scaring kids again?" a voice came from behind Rico. Rico stepped aside, to let the the boy through. The voice belonged to Private Swimmer, another seventh grade boy, who had a bowl of candy in hand.

"Hello there, Private!" Mort exclaimed, happy as ever. His high voice and large eyes made it hard to believe for anyone that he was in fourth grade, or that he was even a boy.

"Can we have candy now?" Kylie asked, much more sweetly. She tended to be much nicer with people she liked than with people who bugged her.

"Yes, can they, this is the last apartment, and the sooner we're done, the sooner I get paid!" This voice came from Julien Ringers, a local 'royal' annoying boy. He was not happy about getting stuck taking two kids, both of which he strongly disliked, trick or treating, when he could be spending this perfectly good night scaring the wits out of little kids, much like Rico was doing now.

"Go easy on 'em, they only get so many trick or treatings." This came from Maurice Ayein, who wasn't any happier about taking the two trick or treating that Julien was, but, like Julien, he did want to get paid. He was also Kylie's older brother.

"But they got more trick or treatings than us!" Julien complained.

"We can't help it if we moved here from Madagascar when we were in second grade and they hadn't even started school yet," Maurice shot back. "Besides, you don't think getting paid money's enough. You keep taking candy out their bags when they're not looking."

"You can have all my candy, King Julien," Mort said, after Private had dropped some Peanut Butter Winkies into his bag. For unknown reasons, Mort was obsessed with the royal pain in the neck, especially hugging him.

"All right, all right, that's enough," said another voice from behind Rico and Private. The two stepped aside, so that two other seventh grade boys, Skipper Sarge and Kowalski Adel, could be seen.

"Now," Kowalski said, grinning in an almost manical way, which was unusual for him unless he was going 'mad scientist' on his friends. "Do you two want to hear a story?"

Kylie and Mort looked at each other, than back at Kowalski, nodding their heads with wide eyes and eager smiles. Kowalski motioned for them to come into the apartment, which they did, followed by Julien and Maurice.

The four boys' rented apartment, commonly known as the HQ, was a very old apartment with bad lighting. Tonight, however, it was even worse. The very dim lights had been turned off, and replaced with a few lit candles. The eerie shadows cast out on the various Halloween decorations in the apartment. Kylie could have sworn she had seen a skeleton in the corner. But that was the least of her thoughts. Right now, she was focused on the story Kowalski was about to tell. Rico began to make creepy, ominous, music with his mouth.

"20 years ago, a man lived here in this apartment. His name was Thorton Harmons. He was always nice to the kids who came trick or treating. He gave out giant Crunch bars, Hersheys bars, and bags of popcorn. Not that bland stuff thoguh, he gave out actual popcorn. All the good kinds of candy."

Kylie and Mort were smiling. They were liking this story. "But," Kowalski continued. "One year, on Halloween night, he was murdered, in this very apartment." Kylie and Mort gasped. "He was killed by three men, who came to his house disguised as trick or treaters. They were dressed up as robbers. Now, back them, the lighting in this hallway was almost as bad as it is in here. The three men just kneeled down and Thorton didn't see the difference. Not until he reached out his hand to drop candy into one of the guys's bags and the guy grabbed him."

By this time, Kylie and Mort were holding onto each other in fear.

"No one has lived in this apartment since, fearing that the ghost of Thorton Harmons would come back to haunt them." Kowalski finished the story. Mort passed out.

"Mort!" Kylie yelled, as the boy fell out of her arms.

"Calm down, Sad Eyes," Skipper said, using his common name for Mort. "It's not a real story. We made it up."

But as soon as Skipper said that, an eriee sound blew through the apartment.

"Private, I thought I told you to close the window," Skipper said. Now, the four boys ran what they called a 'military operation'. Skipper was the leader, therefore he had the right to give out orders.

"I did," Private replied.

Skipper walked over to the window. "Obviously you didn't lock it," He said, closing the window and locking it shut. Private swore he had locked the window. Skipper turned around seeing the freaked out look on the two fourth grader's faces. "See? It's fine you two. It was just the wind."

The eight kids then heard sharp scratching coming from the hall of the apartment.

"If that was being the wind, then what would that scratch, scratch, scratching sound be?" Julien asked, his eyes nervously shifting around the room as he hid behind Maurice.

"Relax," Kowalski said. "There is a scientific explanation for this."

"Go on," Private stammered, taking a safe position behind his leader.

Kowalski stood, trying to think of a scientific explaination. Before he could bluff his way out of it, the scratching came again. Kowalski was about to make something up, when eerie, ghost like sounds came from the hallway.

"Okay, Rico, not funny. Enough with the ominous music already." Skipper said.

"Wasn't me," Rico said, shrugging his shoulders.

"If it wasn't you, then what-" Skipper was cut off when the ghostly moans became wails as they shrieked through the halls. Skipper wasn't one to get scared. He was afraid of almost nothing. But even he had to admit that this was getting freaky.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Mort screamed. This was followed by Kylie, then Julien. Soon, everyone was screaming and running out of the apartment. Private grabbed Mort's hand and Maurice grabbed Kylie's, as they followed everyone out the door. Private slammed the door behind him, and the eight kids ran around the corner and down the hall to the elevators.

"Okay, okay, let's not freak out," Skipper said, slapping Julien's hand away before he could hit the elevator button.

"But we already freaked out," Private pointed out.

"Now, are we seriously gonna believe that our apartment is haunted?" Skipper said.

"Yes," Kylie said, going for the elevator button. Skipper slapped her hand away.

"There are no such things as ghosts." Skipper said. "And I'm gonna prove it to you."

The eight kids went back to the apartment. Well, outside the apartment. They were all to scared to open the door.

"Eh, the door is not opening." Julien said after a few moments.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Ringtail," Skipper said, using his name for Julien. "You know, you're more than welcome to open the door for us. Unless you're too chicken."

"Okay, one, I'm the person who calls 'chicken'," Julien said. "And two, I, the most royal King Julien, is not chicken, and will open the door."

Julien marched up to the door and thrust it open. But when he did, four ugly creatures with purple hair jumped out and roared. Everyone screamed, and Mort passed out again. The roars were soon replaced with hysterical giggles as the ugly creatures pulled off their heads, proving to only be Marlene Ottly, Doris Doulin, Molly Barrbon, and Maddie Flokks. Who just happened to be laughing their heads off.

Everyone was shocked. "I must admitt, ladies, that was a pretty good joke." Skipper said. "But I know for a fact that Kowalski and Rico are the only ones here who can pick locks. How'd you get in our apartment?"

"We stole a set of keys," Molly giggled.

Skipper turned to Private. "Private," he said. "You let them steal your keys?"

"My keys are right here, Skipper," Private said, fishing his key from his pocket.

"We stole them from Kowalski," Doris said, trying to hold in a laugh. Skipper, Rico, and Private looked at Kowalski, who's cheeks were turning red.

"Let me guess. You left your backpack unzipped and sitting out in the open?" Skipper said.

"Yes," Kowalski mumbled.

"Remind me to slap you later," Skipper said through clenched teeth.

"We got you boys good." Marlene said.

Skipper walked up to Marlene. "Marlene," he whispered, making sure no one else could hear. "Marlene, Marlene, Marlene, if you weren't my dream girl, I'd kill you." Marlene giggled.

"You put on the masks," Skipper said. "You made the ghostly wails. And you made the scratches."

"Scratches?" Maddie asked. "We didn't make any scratches."

"Then what was-" Skipper was cut off by faint scratching noises, coming from the hall of the apartment.

"Kowalski, analysis." Skipper ordered. In his military operation, Kowalksi was Lieutenant and options guy.

"It would appear that something with claws is in our apartment." Kowalski said.

"What has claws?" Private said, already nervous.

"Stevie has claws!" Julien exclaimed.

"Ringtail, Stevie is gecko. Geckos don't have claws." Skipper said.

"Then how else would he stick to my head?" Julien asked, crossing his arms.

"Geckos have stuff in their feet that make them stick to stuff." Kowalski explained.

Before Julien could come up with a comeback, they all noticed that Kylie had gone into the apartment and was looking down into the hall. They reamining kids came into the apartment and crowded around Kylie, who was grinning with lit up eyes. Because right there in the hall, was a fuzzy little black kitten, scratching at the carpet.

"Aw, it's adorable," Kylie said.

"What do we do with it?" Marlene asked. "Someone's gonna have to keep it, and I already know that none of our moms want pets. We only moved here a few months ago." All four girls had moved to New York right around the time the previous school year had ended.

"No way I'm taking it." Skipper said.

"My mom's allergic to cats," Kowalski said.

"So's Jacob," Private said, refering to his older brother.

"Mom no like pets," Rico grumbled out. His scar, which was brought upon him by his alcoholic father one night, left his speech slurred and hard to understand.

"I already have Stevie," Julien said. "Father would never let me get another pet."

"Josh doesn't like animals," Mort said sadly. His parents had died in a car accident two years

ago, leaving Mort's twenty year old brother Josh in charge of the fourth grader. And Josh was not happy about that.

"That means we get to keep it!" Kylie exclaimed, picking up the kitten and turning to her brother. "I know Mom would let us!" She paused a moment before turning to Kowalski. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Let me see," Kowalski said, taking the kitten from Kylie's hands. After inspecting it, he gave it back to Kylie. "It's a girl." Kylie turned to her brother.

"You found her, you name her," Maurice told her.

Kylie though for a moment before announcing, "Her name is Twilight."

Maurice smiled at his sister. "C'mon, let's see if Mom will let us keep her," he said, and they left to go back down to their apartment.

"I like Halloween!" Mort exclaimed, running after them, followed closely by Julien. "Hey, wait Mort! You still owe me candy!" he called after them.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I'm going Trick-Or-Treating tomight with my cousin, so I hope you all have a Happy Halloween! And yes, I'm working on the new chapter for my other story.**


End file.
